


Starlight

by Charming_Scotsman, Xayah90



Series: Starlight [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Scotsman/pseuds/Charming_Scotsman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xayah90/pseuds/Xayah90
Summary: Star Guardian Shortstory, Xayah and Rakan with their old Team.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: Starlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Shortstory is created together with my best friend, M. McK., who came up with the idea to write some short stories to the story we created while cosplaying.
> 
> I would like to thank you for everything, you are the one I can always count on, you support all of my stupid ideas (even if you already know what it will fail miserably).
> 
> I'm sorry for being a brat most of the time, that I'm pretty rude sometimes and forcing you to do things you don't want to do. I hope you know that I do it for you and that it's for your best 💖 
> 
> Thank you for the great time together and everything else.

  
  
  
  
  
The path is bathed in golden light, leaves falling down from the sky and for a brief moment Rakan holds his breath as he sees her standing in the golden sunlight. Curious, he approaches Xayah, watching her from top to bottom. She looks at him suspiciously. "What are you looking at?" Her voice sounds pointed, she passes him with bouncing steps, her hair dancing in the wind. 

"You are really going to our school!"

Surprise is written all over Rakan's face, she tilts her head in confusion before she nods with a broad smile. "What did you think?" She laughs, it is a bright, happy laugh. As bright as the sunlight and for the first time Rakan's heart grows warm, her smile is literally burned into his mind.

She brushes a strand of her pink-green hair from her face, which falls straight back to its old place as she moves just a few steps. "What are you doing here?" He looks at her questioningly, she turns around in surprise, holding her bag behind her back. 

"Actually... I am waiting for Ahri. But I think you are a good spare for her. Let's go to the city!" Without waiting a moment she grabs his hand and drags him behind her to the big shopping mall in Valorant. 

With shining eyes she stops in front of a small bakery, looking at the displays. "Ahhh, I can't decide!" Her laughter sounds in Rakan's ears, his heart beats faster and a smile flits across his lips as she stares at him with big eyes. "What do you think, canelé or cupcakes?! They both look so delicious." 

For a moment Rakan can't help laughing and she looks at him questioningly, her head tilted. She seems so pure, so innocent to him and he realizes for the first time why the First Star made her a Star Guardian. His smile becomes wider, his eyes softer, almost loving. "Then why not both?" he laughs softly, and once again she looks at him in amazement. 

Without waiting for her answer, he puts a banknote on the counter and smiles at the seller, who puts both treats into small bags and hands them to him, to which he replies with a small nod and a friendly smile.

Together they continue through the long corridor from which the individual stores leave before they step outside again, onto a green area where the leaves are already piling up. Without thinking, Xayah runs towards it and jumps in, the leaves flying through the air and she looks over to him laughing. Even Rakan can't resist laughing. 

He walks over to the single park bench, sitting on it while he puts the bags of pastries next to him. It doesn't take long and she joins him, smiling apologetically. "I just couldn't resist," she whispers with a smile, her eyes wandering over the surroundings, absorbing them admiringly. From the side he looks at Xayah curiously, he has met countless girls, but none like her.

While she seemed cold and dismissive, rough and almost aggressive when they first met, it is now the exact opposite. For a moment, Rakan feels as if a stranger is sitting next to him, not the person with which he has fought side by side several times, with which he has sent lots of voidlings back to where they came from.

She seems so sweet, so nice, almost shy, a little playful. So innocent. As if she really was a completely different person. He reaches for one of the bags, opens it and holds it out to Xayah, who takes out a canelé with glistening eyes and bites into it enthusiastically. "Canalé, Canalé", she sings softly as she takes another bite, swinging her legs and glancing at the sky. 

Once again, Rakan can't help laughing, his face almost radiates and an unaccustomed warmth spreads within him, so he loosens the tie of his school uniform in the hope of catching some air. She looks at him questioningly from the side, still with her legs swinging and humming. 

"What did you actually want to discuss with Ahri? I can tell her." He looks at her grinning, changing the subject before it even comes up, even if the change doesn't help him to deal with his sweaty fingers, the lump in his throat or the rising heat. He reaches for the other bag, taking out one of the small chocolate cupcakes, more to keep himself busy and distracted than he really has appetite.

She is silent for a moment, her eyes directed to the sky, before she looks at him from the side with a broad smile, nodding slightly. Hesitantly she strokes a strand of her pink hair behind her ear, not letting him out of her sight. "I have thought about Ahris' offer to join the team. With everything that goes with it."

Surprised, he looks at her. "Really?"

Shyly she nods, playing with the tip of one of her hair strands. "Yes, and I've made a decision. I would like to be part of your team. Ahri is right, together we can do everything. Together we are strong."

She gives him a broad smile from the side, though shyly.  
His heart beats faster so that he can hear it beating even in his ears.   
Xayah has agreed, she is part of his team, together they will protect the humans and Valorant from the darkness in the future. 

For a short moment he feels the need to stroke her cheek with the knuckles of his hand, but then he decides against it.  
Even if he wouldn't admit it, but Rakan realizes in that moment that he has fallen in love. With all his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was a Star Guardian! We attacked another Star Guardian!" Xayah's voice trembles as she tries to suppress a sob. Her gaze wanders from Rakan, over Ahri to the other Star Guardians with which she has been fighting side by side.

"She attacked us first." Ahri's voice sounds sad, faltering, her eyes still fixed on the sky, where the last remains of a portal shimmer in the darkness of the night. Gently Rakan puts a hand on Xayah's shoulder and without meaning to, she shrugs. 

"Are you hurt?" 

His voice sounds worried, his eyes fixed on hers, but she shakes her head hesitantly. "It's nothing, honestly. I was just a little too slow and didn't avoid a voidling in time." Xayah smiles slightly, her head tilted. "Are you sure you don't want Rakan to take a look?" Sarah glances at her questioningly, a light smile on her lips. 

" Everything is fine, really."

  
~ * ~  
  


"Ahri, I believe... ...I have a problem." Rakan looks at her with a slight smile, hands buried deep in the pockets of his jacket. With a soft sigh and eyes rolling, she turns to him, when she sees his serious face, hers becomes softer.

"Who is it?" She looks at him cheerfully while Rakan stares at the floor, ears slightly lowered and wrestling with himself. A look in her eyes shows him that his team leader already has a vivid idea of what's going on with him. A light smile flits across his lips.

"Xayah..."

Ahri laughs softly. "Why don't you just tell her?"

  
~ * ~  
  


Fireflies hover in the twilight, the splashing of the nearby river and the chirping of the crickets are the only sounds that surround them. Silently, Rakan sits down on the riverbank, his eyes resting on Xayah, a loving smile on his lips. With a gesture of his hand he suggests to her to sit down next to him.

She smiles, her hand stretched out for a firefly, she lets herself fall next to him, while the little firefly crawls over her hand and makes her laugh. With shining eyes he looks at her.

How he would love to just take her in his arms.  
To look deep into her eyes.  
Kiss her.  
And never let her go again.

For a moment, Rakan has to swallow, the feelings in him threaten to overwhelm him, he has never felt anything like this before. What is wrong with him? How is it possible that he has fallen in love? 

"I... brought you something!"

His gaze is fixed on the sky and he holds a bag of baked goods out to her, which she accepts with surprise. Still astonished, she opens the paper bag, her eyes wide open, she beams at him, a broad smile on her face. "Canalé!" she laughs out loud and takes two out of the small bag and holds one in front of Rakan's nose.

Shyly he smiles at her, looking into her shining eyes, while she bites cheerfully into the little delicacy and hums happily, she is leaning slightly against him, which makes Rakan's heart beat faster.

"Tell me, Xayah... in the fight not long ago... you were wounded, but you just kept going as if the injury wasn't there. I admire you for that, you never give up and you always do your best, but still you're just being yourself. How do you do that? Where do you get all the strength from?"

She looks at him in surprise, a light smile flits across her lips, for a fraction of a second she seems dreamy and at the same time somehow... sad.

"You know, I' m like the fireflies here. I' m fragile and weak, but I shine as long as I can, with all my might. For everything and all those who are important to me, who have a special place in my heart. Don't you feel the same way? That you have something in your heart that drives you and lets you continue even when you are about to break?"

She looks at him questioningly, the smile back on her lips. Rakan swallows before he looks up into the dark sky, up to the stars which shine in the darkness. "Yes...", he whispers softly, his eyes still fixed on the stars.

From the side, she looks at him with understanding, nodding slightly. "We all carry something in our hearts that drives us." Her gaze also wanders up to the sky. "What do you have in your heart?" she adds quietly, leaning closer to him.

"You."

Astonished, she straightens up, looking directly into his face, her mint green eyes directed at his turquoise ones, trying to read in them. Lovingly, he takes her hands into his, squeezing them slightly.

"Xayah, I don't know how to tell you, I've been thinking about it for so long but nothing feels right. But now, sitting here with you, it's as if everything has come as it should have. I love you." He looks shyly at her as he brushes her cheek with the knuckles of his hand.

"W... What?" 

He smiles at her again, his hand resting on her cheek. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Do you understand, Xayah? _I love you!_ " 

He puts his forehead against hers, she closes her eyes for a moment, slightly increasing the pressure on his hand. "Rakan..." For a brief moment she hesitates, and his heart stops for some painful beats. "I love you too. But... I don't know if I can give you what you desire." She smiles apologetically before putting her head on his shoulder. For a brief moment, she grimaces as a sharp pain twitches through her body, which disappears as quickly as it came.

Pushing the uneasy feeling in her chest to the side, the evening is much too beautiful to think about anything else. Once again she puts her head against his arm, humming softly as he lifts her chin and gives her a gentle kiss.

And without thinking about it, she returns the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

With eyes wide open, Rakan slams the door open, his heart races in his chest, his breath rushes. Startled, he looks around the sterile room and it feels as if a large stone is lying in his stomach. In the small room stands a single bed, next to it a small wardrobe on which a television is placed. Under the big window is a small table. 

Hesitantly he takes a step towards the hospital bed, his face distorted with pain. "Xayah...," he whispers, his eyes fixed on hers, before his gaze wanders on to the bandage around her head. She tilts her head slightly, an apologetic smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't came to the café," she smiles slightly, her hand on her chin. He just stares at her, then his gaze wanders to the others who are already standing around her bed. 

"What happened? Are you all right?" 

Without thinking further, Rakan grabs a chair and drags it over to the bed, sitting down and taking her hand in his. She continues to smile at him, a little more than before. "I guess I overexerted myself a little, and didn't drink enough. I just passed out." She laughs softly, her eyes closed for a short moment. 

When she opens them again, she looks at the others seriously. "I was always slightly anemic, you really don't need to worry." Her gaze wanders back to Rakan, pressing his hand slightly. "Sarah found me and called the ambulance. I' m really okay, I just knocked my head. It's a small cut, nothing serious."

Slowly he nods, but the worried expression on his face doesn't disappear. 

  
  
~ * ~  
  


To his great relief, Xayah is released after just a few days and the normal daily routine returns. School, training, exam preparations and the usual nerve-wracking life as Star Guardian.

To his great delight Xayah agreed to take a dance course, which they visit regularly now, in addition to all their other duties, and to their pleasant surprise, it becomes obvious that the dance training brings a positive aspect to their role as Guardians - they move in perfect harmony with each other, covering and synergizing with one another in a way they never thought possible.

  
~ * ~  
  


"Neeko will go witch," she squeaks and runs with hopping steps around the others, holding a black dress in one hand, a pointed hat in the other. Ahri's eyes follow the little chameleon with a smile, while she is already wearing her own costume and Rakan applies suitable make-up. 

"You really want to go as a zombie cheerleader? Isn't that a bit banal?" Sarah looks at her friend with a raised eyebrow, while she herself already wears her costume, a black leather jacket, simple jeans and a baseball bat with barbed wire.

"Leave her alone, I think her costume is cute," smiles Xayah and brushes her dress over and over again, more out of nervousness than anything else. "What do you actually want to be?", Sarah asks after a moment, approaches Xayah and looks around her with skeptical eyes. "Are you a zombie bride?"

" I' m Emily, from Corpse Bride!" With big eyes she turns around, looking at Sarah again. "Can't you see that?" Looking for help, she looks over to Rakan, who is wearing the matching costume for Viktor from the same movie. "Never seen", she shrugs her shoulders, looking again at Ahri and Rakan. 

After Rakan has applied the last spots of fake blood to Ahri and Neeko has changed as well, the small group sets off for the party they are invited to. They celebrate cheerfully, laughing, singing and dancing as the evening progresses. 

With reddened cheeks Xayah drops herself on a place outside the dance floor, closely followed by Rakan, who looks down at her with shining eyes. "What do you say, you and me go for a little walk?" Cheerfully she nods to him, reaching into an outstretched arm and leaving the party.

A fresh breeze blows into their faces and makes Xayah's hair and skirt dance gently as they walk across the street laughing and curiously watching the other people in their costumes. "So many great costumes," Xayah whispers to him, an admiring tone in her voice.

Lovingly Rakan looks at her, stroking her cheek with the knuckles of his hand."But no one looks as breathtaking as you tonight, my beautiful bride," he whispers, rubbing his nose lightly against hers, bringing a slight smile to her lips. 

"You don't believe that yourself," she whispers, a mixture of giggling and teasing, to which he draws her closer, giving her a tender kiss. "I love you, Xayah. And I hope to see you in a dress like this sometime outside of Halloween," he whispers, his voice husky.

For a moment she is silent, cuddling closer to him. "Who knows, darling. Maybe someday." Tenderly, he takes her in his arms as they look up at the sky together, eyes fixed on the red moon.


	4. Chapter 4

It' s completely quiet in the hall, there isn' t the slightest noise, not even a cough, except for the dancing shoes that clack on the floor. The spectators literally hold their breath as Rakan leads his dancing partner in flowing movements through the room, moving away from each other just to stand close together again shortly afterwards. 

Again they move away from each other, approach each other again and circle together on the dance floor, their bodies nestled closer together than necessary. 

For a fraction of a second Rakan hesitates, his eyes fixed on Xayahs, barely noticeable she nods encouragingly to him, before a blink of an eye later she is lifted into the air by Rakan and is brought back to her feet with swirling dress. 

Breathing heavily, they look at each other, standing hand in hand, their eyes wandering over to the audience. With beaming faces they bow in front of the spectators, before Rakan raises their hands into the air, even though his eyes rest on Xayahs.

In the next moment loud cheering breaks loose in the hall, their eyes meet and they smile at each other. "You were wonderful," Rakan whispers to her, whereupon she gently presses his hand. "You were amazing. Do you think they will ever forget this day?" She smiles slightly at him. " _ **I**_ will never forget it," he whispers back, his smile widening and he gently squeezes her hand.

  
~ * ~  
  


Soft snowflakes glitter on the roofs and immerse the surroundings into an idyllic setting. " I got you," laughs Sarah, her red hair tied in a braid, her ears hidden under plush ear muffs, while Ahri strokes the back of her head. 

"Just wait, I' ll have my revenge," she laughs, her bonnet straightening and knocking the snow off her coat. Not far away, Neeko, Xayah and Rakan are building a snowman together, watching the others laughing. 

"Don't worry, Sarah! Ahri doesn't hit anyway," laughs Xayah loudly, crouching as a snowball flies in her direction from Ahri and hits Rakan right in the face. Startled, Ahri slaps her hands in front of her face and Xayah lies in the snow laughing. 

"I would say I'm sorry, but you wouldn't believe me anyway," she laughs with tears in her eyes while holding her stomach. "You don't look like you're sorry either," he grins at her and the laughter on her face fades away, his expression already telling her that she won't get away with it. 

In the next moment he has filled his arms with fresh snow and emptied them over her, so that Xayah is completely covered by it. She looks at him with big eyes, then she breaks out in loud laughter.

  
~ * ~  
  


"Who places the star at the top?" Ahri looks questioningly into the round, holding a glittering golden star in her hand, while Sarah holds some pearl chains in her hands and Rakan a big box with colorful ornaments. Colorful Christmas tree lights are already spread out in the tree and shine brightly. "How about Neeko," laughs Xayah, her head tilted, before she stands up and brushes the folds out of her pyjamas. 

With bouncing steps she walks over to Rakan, breathing a kiss on his cheek, then she looks from one to the other. "I want to make cocoa, does anyone else want some?" 

Immediately the others agree and Xayah leaves the living room, humming loudly. 

She returns with a tray and five large cups filled with cocoa, cinnamon, cream, and chocolate sprinkles, laughing as she looks at the decorated Christmas tree. She whispers "Beautiful", leaning against Rakan as he puts his arm around her.

  
~ * ~  
  


The night sky is submerged in ominous light, a large crack runs through the frozen earth of the Valoran Metro Park, the street lamps that illuminate the park flicker and a bad feeling spreads through them. There are just a few voidlings, but the glow in the sky doesn't fade.

They are all aware that it is not over yet, that more voidlings will come out of the crack. " Nice Christmas," mumbles Rakan slightly grumpy, whereupon Xayah puts a hand on his arm, smiling at him. A bloody cut runs across her cheek and without thinking, he strokes his thumb across the cut. 

For a moment she distorts her face, they freeze as a shrill laugh breaks through the night. With big eyes they stare at each other. 

Once again the sky begins to glow, a large portal appears in the sky, from which several tentacles emerge, small bubbles scurry past them, they are almost as dark as the night itself. The tentacles turn into a figure, a kind of hybrid between jellyfish and octopus. Not long after that another portal opens, it is smaller and directly above the large opening. Out of it appears...

... the unknown Star Guardian!

They look at each other with big eyes and before any of them can say anything to the newcomer, she strikes out and hurls something at them, it seems to be something like a ball of black matter.

Dodge, dodge, speak carefully, dodge.

They quickly realize that talking a good word to the world is useless, that negotiating is useless. The only thing they can do is defend themselves, even if that means attacking another Star Guardian.  
  


*****  
  


Exhausted, they look at each other, their opponent has been so much stronger than them together, she has abilities they didn't even know existed. 

Why did she withdraw?  
She could have easily defeated all five of them.  
Still, she called her companion - Ran, as she called him - back and they disappeared through the portals.

Thoughtfully, Ahri looks up to the sky, completely absorbed in thought. Slowly they set off on their way back home.

  
~ * ~  
  


Apathetic, Xayah sits on the bed, eyes half closed. Rakan walks over to her worried, putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinches, her face contorted into a grimace in pain. After a moment her face relaxes again, the pain disappears as fast as it came. She is pale, paler than usual, and the exhaustion is clearly written on her face. 

"Are you in pain?"

She nods, then shakes her head. " It' s only been there for a short time, it has already disappeared again," she whispers softly, her voice barely more than a whisper and hardly understandable. Her eyes close completely and just a moment later she falls asleep. Carefully he puts a blanket around her shoulders, then he leaves the room, which he has been sharing with her for a while, as quietly as possible. 

With hanging shoulders he goes to the others in the living room, his eyes wandering from one to the other. Ahri is sitting in an oversized sweater on a big armchair, absorbed in a book, Sarah is watching a movie on TV and Neeko is busy with the Christmas cookies that are on the table.

Without saying a word he lets himself fall to the other side of the sofa, on which Sarah is already sitting, his head resting in one of his palms. Questioningly, the redhead looks up, one brow raised. "Where is your significant other?"

Rakan grimaces and his shoulders sink even further. "She's sleeping," he then says quietly, whereupon Ahri lifts her head from her book and looks at him questioningly. "Again? She sleeps quite a lot lately. Is she ill?"

Hesitantly he shakes his head. "Not as far as I know, but since the last attack she is incredibly exhausted. I'm worried," he whispers, his eyes fixed on a point on the wall, staring but not seeing. Ahri nods. 

"Me too."

  
~ * ~  
  


With a slight groan, Xayah opens her eyes, her gaze becomes blurry and it takes a while before she realizes where she is. She sighs, her muscles go limp again and for a split second she feels the urge to burst into tears.

She is back in the hospital, in the same room as before. And yet she was so hopeful that she finally got over it. A strong pain runs through her body, which spreads from her back, over her side to her bellybutton. 

Without thinking, she tears the top of her pajamas a little bit upwards, expecting to see a bandage or something that would explain the strong pain. But nothing like that.

Instead, there is a strange substance on her skin that has stopped spreading just before her bellybutton. She tightens her eyebrows, squeezes the skin slightly, but nothing happens. The substance ignores her touch completely, to her relief she feels no further pain. 

Exhausted she drops back into her pillow, she will ask the nurse later what this strange substance is, for the moment she just wants to do one thing.

To sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hesitantly, Rakan stands in front of the large building, it feels as if a massive weight is pressing on his chest. He thought that she would be released after a few days, just like the last time, but even after almost two weeks she' s still in the hospital. 

Slowly he enters the building, his footsteps echo from the linoleum floor and he timidly follows the blue line that leads to the by now familiar room. He reaches out for the door knob, swallows, then sets up his brightest smile and prances into the room, straight towards the bed.

Around Xayah stand Ahri, Sarah and Neeko, the latter gesticulating excitedly and telling a story from school, making Xayah suppress a laugh. When she sees Rakan, her eyes light up and she literally shines at him. "Hey", she smiles, her head slightly tilted and with one hand tapping on her bed, suggesting to sit down for him.

He follows her request, looking at her from top to bottom. The pressure on his chest becomes stronger. Her skin is even paler than last time, her hair has lost its intensity and volume, even her eyes look paler, as if they are tired of the world. 

He reaches out his hand to her cheek, gently lays his hand on top of her cheek. Without meaning to, Xayah flinches. "How are you?" The concern is clearly visible in his eyes. 

"Actually, I'm doing quite well, I'm only here for observation! The doctors can't find the trigger for my attacks, so they're a little cautious," she laughs, reaching out to him and gently stroking his cheek, with the sleeve of her wool cardigan sliding down a little. 

"What is that?" Sarah looks at her in surprise, pointing at her elbow. Confused, Xayah follows her friend's gaze, her eyes fixed on the black and purple substance that has spread to her elbow. Xayah's eyes widen, then she looks from Sarah to the others.

"You can see it too?!"

The others nod, looking from one to the other without understanding. "I had asked one of the nurses the other day, but she said she didn't know what I was talking about and there was nothing to see. I thought I was just imagining it, but if you see it too... then it must be something that just us Star Guardians can see," she whispers the last part, slightly swallowing. 

They look at each other uncomfortably, not knowing what to do with this information, this knowledge. When they are to leave some time later, Xayah holds Rakan's hand, looking him straight in the eye. "Honey? Next time you come to visit me, would you bring me some Canalé? The one from the mall where we got some together back then," she laughs softly, looking at him smiling. 

He walks over to her again, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. 

"Of course, darling. Your wish is my command."

  
~ * ~  
  


Joyfully Xayah throws herself around Rakan's neck from behind, giving him a kiss on the neck. "You've been released?!" His voice sounds surprised, relieved and credibly cheerful. She giggles, pressing another kiss on his neck. Immediately he turns around, giving her a kiss, before lifting her from her feet and turning around with her in his arms. Giving a loud, cheerful laugh. 

With shining eyes he strokes her cheek, smiling affectionately at her. "Do you want to do anything special?" For a short moment she thinks about it, then she looks at him with shining eyes. "Let's go to the river, where we have been in summer," she whispers, her head pressed to his chest and listening to his heartbeat. 

  
*****  
  


Rakan carefully spreads his jacket on the cold floor, suggesting Xayah to sit on it. Most of the snow has already melted, but the ground is still frozen, ice floes are floating on the water.

"I was so worried about you..." he whispers while her eyes are fixed on the river. "I missed this," she says quietly, her eyes slowly fixed on Rakan, a slight smile on her lips. He frowned, looking at her carefully. She is still so incredibly pale, and she still seems weak. 

"You have not been released." It is not a question but a statement, on which she just nods hesitantly. "I was allowed to be outside today and I wanted to spend the day with you. The doctors said they still don't know what's wrong, so I have to go back in later." 

He takes her closer to him, bedding her head on his chest, his hand on the back of her head, breathing a gentle kiss on her hairline.

"It's gonna be okay, Miella. We have been through worse, then we will get through this. After all, we are Star Guardians." She nods to him with a smile, then lets him help her up and gets on the bike behind him, her head leaning against his back while he drives her back to the hospital. 

Without meaning to, tears roll down her face.

  
  
~ * ~  
  
  


Her eyes are fixed rigidly on the window, snowflakes dance in front of the window, her legs dangle from the bed, but her claws don't touch the ground. In the reflection of the window she can recognize that she has changed a lot, can see the tears that form in her eyes. 

With trembling fingers she conjures up one of her feather daggers, which slips out of her fingers after a short moment and falls to the floor. Her fingers feel so heavy, stiff. With the other hand she touches her trembling fingers, but she can' t feel the touch. She gets up, takes the few steps over to the window before her legs give in and she falls to the ground. Like her fingers before, she can no longer feel her legs and panic rises inside her.

She tries to stand up, unsuccessfully. Her legs don't move and remain motionless on the floor, no matter how hard she tries to get up. 

Desperately she calls for a nurse before she collapses sobbing.

  
~ * ~  
  
  
To see her like this hurts Rakan, to see her staring at her blanket and fighting the tears, he would give anything to help her regain her strength. To give her courage, give her hope. He swallows. 

"Would you like to go outside? To the roof? We could eat something outside, I brought something for you," he says quietly, his voice shaking slightly. She doesn't look at him, her eyes are fixed on her hands, she bites her lower lip. "I can't..." she whispers softly, her face turned to the side. His eyes follow her face, resting on a wheelchair half covered by a curtain. 

'She can't walk any more...'

"I understand." He nods slightly, kneeling before her so she can put her arms around his shoulders. Then he holds her legs and carries her out into the corridor, up the stairs and out onto the roof. There he sets her down on the bench, sits down beside her and puts his jacket around her shoulders. 

With a smile he brings out a bag of cupcakes, which he proudly holds out to her, which she answers with a gentle laugh. She looks seriously into his eyes and the smile disappears for a short moment.

"I would love to dance with you again," she whispers softly, her voice trembling.

Slowly he stands up, holding out his hand to her. Hesitantly, she reaches for it, making slow, heavy steps towards him, before he pulls her close and takes over the lead with light, circling movements, careful not to overexert her.

After a few minutes Xayah is already gasping for breath, she trembles and her legs give in. Rakan gently takes her in his arms, stroking her back soothingly. Sobbing, she clings to him while desperate tears run down her face and he presses her tighter.

"I don't want to die, Rakan... don't leave me here alone. Please, don't go away..." 

Her voice breaks as tears stream down her cheeks. "Never, I will never leave you alone. Don't worry, honey."

  
~ * ~  
  


Sarah looks up to the sky, isolated stars shimmer in the night sky, they seem confused and as if they were moving, fleeing. The air around her changes, just like the last two times. She swallows, then her gaze wanders over to Rakan and Neeko. 

"Do any of you know where Ahri is?"

Both shake their heads, watching the sky. It doesn't take long before the familiar portal in the sky opens. "Hi! Just the three of you today?", the Star Guardian, who has slipped out of the portal, giggles with a broad grin on her face. 

"Where are the other two?" her face takes on a delusional expression as she does a little flip in the air before she comes to rest on her companion's head. The three Star Guardians remain silent. "I guess it'll just be the four of us having fun today." Her eyes follow a ray of light in the sky, her face brightens, her malicious grin widens. "Or maybe not, you have a latecomer." Her giggle grows colder, almost cruel.

The other three follow her gaze, a ray of light is visible in the night sky, coming directly toward them. Mint green.

For a moment Rakan's heart stops, he looks at the other two seriously, shaking his head at Sarah's unspoken question.

"Shit...", she mumbles, her eyes wide open.

*****

Screaming, Xayah collapses, the black and purple substance has spread to her throat, tears run down her cheek, her breathing quick, as if she was about to hyperventilate. Rakan has run over to her, lovingly cradle her in his arms. "Calm down, you are strong, you can do this," he whispers, while tears form in his eyes as well. 

Hesitantly, she shakes her head, her eyes fixed on his. " I' m not that strong...", she gasps, her face grimacing in pain. 

"Please stay with me, I need you...", he whispers into her chest, while he can feel her breathing getting weaker every time. Trembling, she stretches out her hand to his cheek, stroking it with her fingertips. "You must live your life without me from now on. Please promise me that you will be happy again. That you will enjoy your life. And maybe think of me from time to time," she gasps as her eyes close and the darkness creeps up her neck to her face. 

He shakes his head, tears run down his cheek, dripping on her face. "I can't do that. Please Xayah, don't leave me... "He presses her limp body against himself, buries his face in her neck, absorbing her smell, while tears run down his cheeks and into the fabric of her uniform. 

A tingling sensation spreads over his hand as her body begins to tremble, her muscles tense up before she sinks limply into his arms.

"Xayah? Xayah! No... "please... don't do this to me... I need you, please stay with me. I can't even imagine a world without you..." he sobs desperately, pressing her body against himself.

Sarah takes a step towards him, but then stops abruptly, her eyes resting on Neeko's lifeless body not far away, then they walk back to Rakan, who is still holding his dead girlfriend, desperately sobbing and begging her to come back to him.

"Rakan..." she whispers softly, compassionately. "We have to get out of here before Zoe comes back. We have to tell Ahri what happened, we have to plan for the future," she adds just as quietly. 

Almost mechanically, Rakan raises his head, looks at her with a mixture of incomprehension and anger. "Where is Ahri now? Where was she when Neeko and Xayah died? Where is our damn leader now?! You want to plan for the future?! My future rests in my arms." His gaze falls again on the lifeless body in his arms, tenderly stroking a strand of hair from her face. 

"There is no other future for me..." he whispers. He can see Sarah nodding to him and shortly afterwards disappearing in a beam of red light. "So your future is the Star Guardian you hold in your arms? And I always thought that everything ends with death." A cold giggle follows the words and Rakan can see the strange Guardian sitting in a tree. 

This is all her fault. How he would like to just kill her, punish her for what she did to his beloved one. But revenge won't bring her back either. He sighs, ignoring Zoe.

"You know, you only got two choices. One is you work with me, the other is you don't. Either way, I get what I want," she laughs coldly, that malicious grin back on her lips.

"Why should I work for you? And how should this work be like?"

"Well, your girl is dead and the darkness that killed her has already overflowed onto you, you are infected and will die soon. Either you join me and I will get your girl back, but for that you work at my side and do what I tell you, or you decide against it, I will get you back anyway and make you into mindless slaves. Choose." 

Her differently colored eyes sparkle maliciously and she grins at him coldly.

"You got a deal."


End file.
